


Been Lonely Too Long

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jon Snow x Sansa Stark mix from 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Lonely Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

_ _

 

_b e e n l o n e l y t o o l o n g_

_a jon x sansa mix_ :: [listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/been-lonely-too-long) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r8te8l5n27ic89g/js+bltl.zip)

 

i.  **daniel in the den**  - bastille | ii.  **help**  - hurts

iii.  **dust to dust**  - the civil wars | iv.  **mako**  - ramin djawadi ft. priscilla ahn

v.  **i don’t want love**  - the antlers | vi.  **somebody to die for (unplugged)**  - hurts

vii.  **hold you in my arms**  - ray lamontagne | viii.  **many of horrors**  - biffy clyro

ix. **atlas**  - coldplay | x.  **bloom**  - the paper kites

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/63623683617) October 2013 on tumblr.


End file.
